


Go big or go home.

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Drug Addiction, Drunk Texting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Memes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Texting, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: B man: I'm scheduling an appointment.FD: If only you did that for all of us.Blood son: For once I agree with you Todd.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to regret this.

**Batthot: ** Change my name back Jason. 

**FD: ** No. 

**Sleep deprived furby: ** What the hell does FD mean? 

**FD: ** Family Disappointment. 

**Bluetooth: ** !!! 

**Bluetooth: ** Jaybird!! You are not the family disappointment! 

**Blood son: ** Yes he is. 

**FD: ** Are you trying to start something short stack? 

**Batthot: ** Change my name back. 

**Sleep deprived furby: ** Of course that's the only thing you are concerned about Bitch. 

**FD: ** This is why Timmy is my favorite. 

**Batthot's name was changed to Bitch. **

**Bluetooth: ** Timothy Drake-Wayne! 

**Sleep deprived furby: ** I've stopped caring. 

**God™ has entered the chat. **

**Bitch: ** Alfred help. 

**God™: ** Masters. 

**FD: ** Alfie! 

**Bluetooth: ** :D 

**Sleep deprived furby: ** Gotta blast. 

**God™: ** Master Timothy. 

**Sleep deprived furby: ** … 

**Bitch's name was changed to B man. **

**God™: ** Thank you Master Timothy. 

**Bluetooth: ** Alfred is too powerful. 

**Sleep deprived furby: ** You act like his username isn't an accurate description. 

**FD: ** That's true, Alfie is infact a god. 

**Blondie entered the chat. **

**Blondie: ** I am hurt I was never a part of this. 

**The favorite entered the chat. **

**The favorite: ** I wasn't aware of this chat either. 

**FD: ** Babs told you didn't she? 

**Oracle entered the chat. **

**Oracle: ** You bet your ass I did Edgy.

**FD: ** Barbie no. 

**Sleep deprived furby: ** **Whom hid my coffee. **

**Bluetooth: ** You have an addiction. 

**Sleep deprived furby: ** .. 

**Sleep deprived furby: I̷̧̢̧̧̢̢̹̜͍͕̮̤͎͎͙͍̭͉̬̳͔̥͔̫̭̱̯͔̣͍͙̦͓͇̦̗̟̭̟̳͚̻̣͎͔̙̤̯͗̉̓̓͛͐͒̈́̐͊͋̃͛̉͐̉̂̑̍̾̈́̃͐̐͑͋͋̓̌̽̓̾͊͐̀̂̇̓̽̽̅͑͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̷̢̢̧̧̡̢̢̹̤̠̣̬͔̟̘̲̲͉̯̘͎̙̺͍͔̠̖̲̟̫̼̲̯͚̲̩̥͍̦͇͔̘̺̗͆̊̑̋̆̍̆͗͆̈́͛̄͌̋̄͂̍̆̎̇̉̔̐̾̉̑̿̕̚͜͠͝ͅͅͅw̸̧̨̢̡͓̺̯̱̬̗͖̪͉̖̯̱͉̳̟͙̣̝͙̳̖̻͔̦̺͎̭̳̹̙̟͕̲̗̹̳̼̳͌͆̿̄̿̅͛̓̏̈́͜͜ḭ̶̡̧̨̧̨̡̝̟̥͕̤̪̺̣̤̖͔̬̳͖̪͈̹̲͍̜̟͕̞͓̩̦̻͓͈̭͕̭̯͚̻̖̇̌̌͆̉͛̀͋̒͊͗͊̍͛̒̄̐̐̈́̂̆͂̄̽̈̃̐̔͒͆̿̇̌̾͆̓̀̊͘̚̕̕͜͝l̸̨̢̡̡̗͚̮͎̟̰͙͕͙͔̥̗̜̘͎͙̣̠͉̫͍̜͉̼̥̼͕̙̩̣̥̹͙̤͚̺͎̗̹̰̫̭̰̯͉̩̩͇͗̅͒̽͗͗̈́͒̃̈́̄́̈́̊̽͒͊́̋͘͜͜͝ͅļ̶̧̻̙̖͖͎̜̼̣̼̘̗̞͙̤͕̟͇̝͇̘̫͒͂̋̑͑̔͗͗̊̒̐̚͜͠͠ ̶̣́͆̈̚͘b̴̢̡̧̨̡̢̛̮͙̙̭̮͕͕͔͚̳̣͓̠͔̞̤͈̞̪͎̯̘͖̳͎͙͕͚͍̯̓̄̓̐̍̆̏̋̈́̄͒͐́̈́̈́̋͌̉̀̌͌̑̐̒͑̈͘͝͝͝ơ̵̢̨̡̛͙͚̟̬͔͎̺͖̼͈̘̭̝̖̯̯̘͔̙̫̻͍̗̙̝͓̫͕̙̲͉̮̭̻̳̝͚̥͕̺̈́́̄̃̓̿̔͛̍͊̊̂̒͛̐̃̈́̄̊͂͂͂͊̽̉͊͌̄̂̾̇̈́̔͗̉̅̆̐͐̓̕͘̕͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅį̴̨̡̨̢̡͔͈̯̦̩̞͚̼̣̬͕̤̪͎̝̭̳͆̌͜ͅͅļ̷̧͇̞͔̳̖̱̗̟͍̫̯͕̲̝̺̘̠͍͈͈͈̲͔̲͍̺̤͎̦͓͙̃̈́̄̃̈́̅͑́͆̄͆͊͆̿̅̄͐͌̈́̆͌̂̓̅̑͊̈̈́̿̏͗̔̃́̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝ ̷̧̧̗͙̲̲̟̦͕̠̟̪̻̟͚̖͙̦̱̘͍̭͈͈̯̣̐̈̃͆͗̾̈́͗̆̄̾̈̆̎̽̋̽̽̿̋̾̍̈́̉̃̓̀̅̄̀͘͘͘͘͜͝͝͠y̵̨̨̡̢̛̛͈̺̲̥̟͚̯̲̮̠̣̱̮͚̣̤̖͙͕̼̠̹̗̹͙̫̼̦̙̘͉̟̖͕͉̯͚̤̠͎̦̰̳̝̝͎̠̓̍̓͑̇̄̿̃́̋͊̂́͑̓̃̿́͑̐͋̾̐́̽̓̊̓̽̓̀̈́͌͋͛̅̾̒̀̇̏̎̒̇͗̈́͌́͑̚̕͜͜͠͠͝ȏ̸̡̗̬̱̱̱̘̫̲̤̙̥͇̣̘̔͐̃̑͆̉̿͂̀̂́́̅̏̆̒̏̇͊͘̚ͅu̷̡̗̘̘̩̗̺̘̞̫̱̬̪̮̦̜̮͙̜̮̗͈̫͙̯̦͉̗̠̤̜̪̮͚̯̻͓̱͈̯̣̮̻̹̠͉͇̗͓̿͂̀͂̈́̄͒̑̅̉̐̑̆̓̽̑̅͛͗̑̚͘͘̕̚̚̚͝ͅͅr̴̟̣̈́̽̽̓̍͐͆̄̐̃̏͑̅͊͆͌̏̉͗̌͌͒̓̉͋̂̋̑͊̓̄̂̈́͝͠ ̸̨̨͚̖͕͚̖̮̼̻̗̬̲͎̫͓̠͉͈̼̯̙͇̹̼̯̲̰̪͇͓̺̹͔̥̟̦͇̭̖͂̓̈͊͂͑̑̓͑̈̾̾͋̌̈́̀̈́̚̕̚͜͜͠s̸̡̤̘̞̝̜͙̏̀̅̉́̑̈́̑̈͑͛̒̐̿̓̿̏͑͗̿͑͌̔̕̕͘ ̶̫͓͐̈́̊̍̈́̇̉̔̐̃͋͑͑̇͆̔̎̑̏̈́̌͂̕p̵̡̧̢̛̛͈̗̼̼̜͕̳̫̣̞̬̖͈̯̰̘̥̮̥̲̰̠̻̳̘͎̬̮̣̟̦̘͉̹̯͕̥̪̦͙̗̥̮̱̗͛̃͒͂͌͂̋͆͑̽̈́͂̈̔̅͗̌̑̓̑̇̽͊̾̽͐͗̉̇̈͆̿̉̉́̓̇̈́͆̕̕͜͝ͅ ̶̢̨̰̤̱̤̺̟̯̣̼͖̖̹̝̹̻̰͌ͅͅľ̸̨̧̧̨͇̞̹̲̥͍̘̘̮̙͔̠͚͕̗̖̪͔̬̻̥̪̻̖̞̙͕̞̗̫̟̬͈̟͇̰̼̥̜̤̲̉͜͜ͅ ̶̨̨̛̛̛̳̮̱̠̞̬̲̲̻̳̰͈̙͕͖̺̔̽̈́́͑̅̄̾̆̇̑̀̓͊̊̐͒̔̾̈͗̚͠͝͝ę̵̡̯͚̦̦͍̗̜̫͇̘̰̾͗͂́̄̋̀̆̌͐̽̽͌̔̋̄̎̒̍̀̌̀̑̽͑̇̍͛̃̈́̈́̚͝͝ͅ ̴̨̡̳͚͙̜̤͍̼̫̝̲̫͓͕̹͔̩̰̦͉̬̝͙͍͇̞̺̞̰̟̟̪̞̓̂̊̑͌̂̉͆͂́̿̎͝ͅę̴̹̥̞͚̝̩̱̼̮̲̯̹̙̖̞̳̥̯͔̗̤͕̼͑̓̂̒͌͊͂̑̅͒͐̑̇̾̓̎͛͂͛͑̅̑̔̔̽͒̊̈̌̈͊͌̄̾̒̔̈̏͑͆̈̇͌̚̚͠ ̵̧̨͔̹̖̥̪̣͖̯̼͖͙̱̗͇̣̲͇͈͚̯̭̦̤̹̰̣́̽̋̆̍̐̓̾́̏̉̒́̌̒̍͋̇̂̑̒̇͘̚͜͝͝ͅn̴̡̧̨̧̡͖͎̻̝̠͎̮͙̘̘͔̰͓̱̫͎̣͉̱̙͔̲̪̲̣̹̙̣̗̩̱̝͓̙͔̫͕̜͓̆̈́̿̔̑̇̋̓̆̍̿͌̽͝͝ͅ ̶̢̡̨̼͔̞͔͇̣̼͍̦̗̫̯̓͋̏̈́̑̉̈́̃̾̅̒́̉͊̈́͛́̈̔̎̽̈̌͛̈́̓̄̓͌́̈̃̈̚̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͠ş̴̛̳̤͍̹̲̲͕̩̬͓͚̹̹̖̜̮̼̫͎̙͍͉̮̤̙̥̯̻͂̄̑͗͒̒͛̊̍̓̇̒͌̿̎̋̂́̅̏̅̔̊̈́̽͂̐̀̌̏̓̐̓̿̇̓̈́͊̕ͅ ̶̡̨̡̨̨̛͔̞̞̗͉̱͇̦̝̣̳̺̜̳̗͔̳͉̩̯͎̠͔̲̮̼̮͉̤̙̦̞̤̻͓̬͖̥̲̓̈͗̓̒͊̔̉͒̏̓͐̆̾̅͌̈́̔̇͋̽̓̐͋̐̒̍͒̎̂̆͒̋̚͜͜͠͝͝**

  
  


**Bluetooth: ** Oh god. 

**FD: ** Christ little bird. 

**B man: ** .. 

**Sleep deprived furby: G̷̔̆̂͊͠ͅȉ̷̼̣v̴̗̲̿̏̆̀e̶͓͒ ̷̢̫̥͍̊̎̅̒̕m̶̢̻͚͇͉̒͆ ̸̳̗̱̼̲̌̂͂̽ȇ̸̫͊̔͆͠ ̷̢̛̫̹́̈́**

**B man: ** I'm scheduling an appointment. 

**FD: ** If only you did that for all of us. 

**Blood son: ** For once I agree with you Todd. 

  
  
  



	2. Therapy? I don't know her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets therapy and Kori just wants to watch her drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I can't believe you all like this story!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!

**The ultimate ot3: **

**Boom baby: ** I'm just saying! It would work! 

**Last of the real ones: ** Please don't attempt to make a flaming potato gun Roy. 

**Cherry bomb: ** I swear to fuck Roy I will cut off your- 

**Boom baby: ** OKAY OKAY! 

**Boom baby: ** None of you are any fun. 

  
  


**Trio™: **

**Sup: ** Okay but how about we  _ don't  _ go down that road? 

**Speedy Gonzalez: ** But I wanted to practice with my turns!!! 

**Hacker voice: ** Please no. 

**Sup: ** I agree with Tim, it's not safe Bart. 

**Speedy Gonzalez: ** Damn you both really did me like that. 

**Speedy Gonzalez: ** Okay! I won't do it! 

**Hacker voice: ** Thank fuck. 

**Sup: ** Timothy! 

**Speedy Gonzalez: ** You know how he gets Conner, you can't stop it. 

**Sup: ** I tried. 

  
  


**Caped freak club: **

**B man: ** Dick please. 

**Bluetooth: ** No! We all need  _ therapy  _ and I'm fucking right about it! 

**FD: ** Whoa whoa Goldie what the hell is going on? 

**Bluetooth: ** Bruce doesn't think we need therapy. 

**The blood son: ** I would like therapy. 

**Sleep deprived furby: ** Do we  _ have  _ to have his permission? I mean- 

**FD: ** Timmers has a point and I'm good, I already have a therapist. 

**Bluetooth: ** !!! 

**The blood son: ** May I see them as well? I would like to receive assistance. 

**FD: ** Ofc. 

  
  


**Direct messages: **

**FD: ** _ FD sent contact information.  _

**The blood son: ** Thank you Todd. 

**FD:** What day do you think it is? 

**The blood son: ** Tuesday. 

**FD: ** Get your ass over here or I will sacrifice you to the elder gods. 

**The blood son: ** Okay. 

  
  


**Caped freak club: **

**Bluetooth: ** Oh thank fuck he's okay. 

**FD: ** If anyone wants to see my therapist let me know and I'll send you their info. 

**FD: ** They are 100% confidential and work with a lot of heroes. 

**B man: ** … 

**FD: ** Don't you dare refuse Short stack the right to get therapy. So fucking help me Bruce I will fucking fight you if you even pull this shit. 

**B man: ** I was going to ask what the rate was. So I could pay for it. 

**FD: ** I'll send you the info. 

  
  


**Direct messages: **

**FD: ** _ FD sent website information.  _

**FD:** They charge 500$ per session but also understand if it's hard to get that in one day so they also do payment methods. 

**FD: ** I know you want sessions so here: 

**FD: ** _ FD sent contact information. _

**B man: ** Thank you. 

  
  


**The ultimate ot3: **

**Cherry bomb: ** I just gave He Who Shall Not Be Named my therapists contact info. 

**Boom baby: ** If it goes wrong you know they will kick his ass. 

**The last of the real ones: ** I agree but I want to watch our TV show! Phones down! 

**Cherry bomb: ** Okay okay princess. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Until next update!!!!!


	3. For hecks sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B man: Jason please stop doing this
> 
> sleep deprived furby: Wow the great batman doesn't know what a period is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have none (many) regrets.

**B man:** Jason please stop doing this

**Sleep deprived furby:** Wow the great batman doesn't know what a period is.

**FD: **Lmao. 

**God: **Master Timothy. 

**Sleep deprived furby: **BYE. 

**Direct messages: **

**Furby: **I am just saying that he could and should do this. 

**FD: **Timmers stop debating the morality of Ghost busters vs Danny Phantom. 

**Furby: **No you. 

**FD: **How dare you, debating if Veronica could murder Superman is a valid theory! 

**Furby: ** _Is it? _

**FD:** **_YES. _**

**Furby: **I came here to meme but now i'm just feeling threatened. 

**FD:** good. 

**Caped freaks**

**Bluetooth:** JAson! stop singing the nightmare before Christmas! 

**B man:** That was not an invitation for you to join in too Stephanie. 

**Oracle:** The nightmare before Christmas is a bop and you cannot convince me otherwise. 

**Sleep deprived furby:** More like the Batman before Christmas. 

**FD:** Trick or Treat- 

**Blondie:** Batman smells-

**Sleep deprived furby:** The batmobile lost its wheel (Stop stealing the wheel jason)- 

**FD:** The joker got shot (Shut up Timmers)- 

**Signal entered the chat**

**Signal:** And stayed dead so we all can finally be happy and ignore Bruce's weird irrational way of thinking about the joker! 

**The favorite: **Batman found dead in Miami. 

**Oracle: **The Batman cowl found all the way in Asia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	4. Back to our regularly scheduled-Fuck what is this?!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Jaybird bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic attack and worried boyfriends and older brother. 
> 
> Yes there's no jaytim here they are just brothers who love one another.

**Trio™ **

**Sup: ** Timothy I need you to fucking stop. 

**Speedy Gonzales: ** Dude. 

**Hacker voice: ** Fuck. 

**Sup: ** Baby please breathe, calm down. 

**Speedy Gonzales: ** I'll call the therapist! 

  
  


**Direct messages: **

**Speedy Gonzales: ** Hey Jason? 

**FD: ** Whoa who the fuck are you. 

**FD: ** Wait more importantly what the absolute shit happened to my brother. 

**Speedy Gonzales: ** Panic attack. We need the therapist. 

**FD: ** Make him count out of order, keep calm, show absolutely no panic. 

**Speedy Gonzales: ** Okay. 

  
  


**Trio™ **

**Speedy Gonzales: ** He said to do that. 

**Sup: ** Okay. 

**Sup: ** I'll try. 

  
  


**Direct message:**

**FD: ** Timmy. 

**Furby: ** Jason. Jason. 

**FD: ** Let me call you. 

**Furby: ** Please. 

**Outgoing call between FD and Furby: **

_ Timmy.  _

_ Jason. Jason- oh god he had you again. He fucking had you again-  _

_ Timmy listen to me I'm okay. I'm not there. I'm alive. I'm good.  _

_ Jason.  _

_ I know timmbers, look listen.  _

_ Is that your heart beat?  _

_ Yes.  _

_ Okay. Okay. - Tim baby please breathe  _

_ Tim?  _

_ Jason. I'm here.  _

_ In and out. Listen to supes.  _

_ Okay. Okay.  _

**Call ended between FD and Furby. **

**Furby: ** Please come here. 

**FD: ** Omw. 

  
  


**Outgoing call between FD and Furby: **

_ Jason?  _

_ Yeah Timmy?  _

_ Thank you.  _

_ No problem it's what brothers are for.  _

_ Yeah. You are right.  _

_ What did you really want to say?  _

_ I-  _

_ Take your time Timmy.  _

_ Call me whenever you feel like that. I don't- I know the family is fucked up and shit but it doesn't mean- That we can't be okay.  _

_ …  _

_ Jason?  _

_ Thanks.  _

_ I love you.  _

_ Love you too Timmy.  _

  
  


**Call between FD and Furby ended. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! Sorry for the late update!!!!! I'll try to do it regularly!!!!! Mental health has been shot recently but I'm working on it!!!!


	5. Jason no-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerd: Rest in piss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas- The good one 
> 
> Timbo- Tim 
> 
> Steph- Brownie- Weed brownie 
> 
> Jason- Nerd

**Caped loserS: **

**Brownie: ** All I'm saying is- 

  
  


**The good one: ** No I don't want to hear about how Bruce is a bottom. 

  
  


**Brownie: ** Why are you booing me I'm right! 

  
  


**Nerd: ** No you aren't. 

  
  


**Timbo: ** Please for the love of fuck Steph. 

  
  


**Brownie: ** Ughhh. 

  
  


**Brownie's name was changed**

  
  


**Weed brownie: ** … 

  
  


**Nerd: ** Because you are a crackhead.

  
  


**Weed brownie: ** Cas help!

  
  


**The good one: ** He's right. 

  
  


**Timbo: ** He is right, you are in fact a crackhead Stephanie. 

  
  


**Weed brownie: ** I don't want to hear that from  _ you.  _

  
  


**Nerd: ** Rest in piss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! Until next time!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
